mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Johann Mikkelsen
: “''unknown''” : ― unknown Johann Hannibal Mikkelsen was a heartless killer Biography Early Life Johann Hannibal Mikkelsen was born on November 22, 1869 in Copenhagen, Denmark. he sux Jyn, or Salvation After failing at his attempts to calm himself, Johann went to retrieve Willoughby's body from beneath his windowsill. He then began to drag the corpse into the woods. Upon entering, he happened upon a stump with a rusty axe embedded in it, apparently used for wood cutting some years ago. Johann retrieved the axe with no difficulty. He proceeded farther into the woods, intending to dismember and bury the body once he got out of sight of the house. Personality unknown Appearance unknown Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Life-Force Absorption: Johann can psionically drain the life forces of other human beings into himself, by physical touch. If he drained a person’s entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim’s body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Johann must drain life force from another human in order to survive. A side-effect of this absorption is that Johann takes on the memories of his victims. Great expenditure of power causes Johann to age, but he can rejuvenate himself by absorbing more life force. Johann will not age as long as he maintains his supply of absorbed life force. * Psychic Vampire: If Johann drains only part of a victim's life force, Johann achieves a measure of psychic control over his victim’s mind. Through unknown means, Johann can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like himself, but be subordinate to Johann’s own will. * Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain him, Johann can enhance his physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. * Superhuman Speed: Johann can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause him to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. * Telekinetic Animation: He can cause inanimate objects to move according to his will by projecting part of hs absorbed life force into them. * Inanimate Disintegration: He can cause inanimate objects in his presence to disintegrate. He cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. * Pyrokinesis: Johann can psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around his body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. He was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Johann generated could also be illusory in effect; for example, he could focus the power on an object making it appear to be on fire while it was not being damaged by the flames at all. Johann instinctively created a psionic force field about his entire body that protected him from the effects of the heat and flame he created and from other sources as well. * Telepathy: Johann in a High Order telepath. He is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Psi-Screen: Johann is able to shield himself from psionic intrusion. * Mental Bolts: He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. * Hypnotic Trance: He can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around him. Can be used along with his speed to create the illusion of teleportation. * Astral Projection: His telepathy is strong enough for him to survive in his astral form. * Immortality: He is immortal, he can regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. * Rapid Healing: He has the ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds. * Sorcery: He possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the years. The number of magical effects that he can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that he can cast and counteract spells. * Darkforce or Shadow Manipulation: It is seen that he can turn himself into a shadow figure enabling him to blend in. * Bionic Arm: Christian Preston removed the remnants of his severed left arm and replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm gives him extraordinary superhuman strength superior to that of the strongest human. Johann is able to rip apart metal objects and smash concrete by simply punching it. Abilities * Genius Intellect - Johann's mind is a thing of beauty; while damaged and corrupted, seemingly beyond repair, he still exhibits problem-solving and comprehension skills obviously superior to that of the average untouched human brain. His many personality disorders, rather than hinder his thinking processes, seem to if anything magnify his capabilities. * Master Manipulator: '''Johann possesses an alarming aptitude for manipulation, seduction and deceitfulness. He seems to find that nothing is too great a price for achieving his goals. He was able to convince Prissy Gambino that he cared for her over and over again, even after he had attempted to murder her mother and actually had brutally slaughtered her sister in front of her. Johann has an excellent natural talent for acting; he can play any role he may require, from the damaged, lonely victim to the heartless, cold-blooded assassin. * '''High Pain Tolerance: Even without his healing powers, Johann has shown an impressive resistance to pain. This skill most likely stems from his abusive childhood, along with his life in the Bratva and the severe beatings he endured there. When the young Archer King ripped him across the face, Johann's reaction was more angry and annoyed than anything else, and he did not even have full access to his regenerative abilities at the time. * Multilingual: Johann is fluent in Danish, Swedish, Lithuanian, Russian, French, Italian, English, German, and can also speak some Japanese. His high intelligence level seems to make learning new languages easy for him, maybe even effortless. * Expert Knifeman: '''Johann prefers to kill his victims personally, and it's no wonder his weapon of choice has always been the knife. Not only does Johann sadistically derive pleasure from the act of close-killing, it also makes it easier for him to absorb the victim's remaining life-force. The knife is an extremely versatile and chameleon-like weapon, not unlike Johann himself. Over the years, he has become highly trained in the arts of both knife-throwing and knife-fighting. Johann prefers the Tanto Knife for most of his day-to-day slaughtering, but he has also been known to use kitchen knives or Kunai. * '''Skilled Sharpshooter: '''While he definitely prefers using knives or his hands to do his killing, Johann is still rather accomplished with an assortment of guns and other ranged weapons. He utilized this skill the most during his time as a freelance assassin, when his kills were a lot less personal. * '''Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Through his extensive training of both military and street tactics he received during his time with the Bratva, Johann is nearly unbeatable in a fight. He actually prefers the dirtier and more brutal aspects of street-fighting, finding most martial arts to be unnecessarily pretentious. ... '''Relationships Family * Jyn Mikkelsen - Adopted Daughter * Olanna Mikkelsen † - Mother * Christian Preston - Father * Lilith Mikkelsen - Daughter * Regulus Mikkelsen - Son * Carmelita Gambino - Daughter * Nikolai Mikkelsen † - Half-Brother * Idrissa Mikkelsen † - Half-Brother * Alexei Mikkelsen - Nephew * Ayesha Mikkelsen - Niece * Lee Greenleaf - Grandfather * Natanya Preston - Grandmother * Orlando Greenleaf † - Uncle * Katie Black † - Cousin * Christian Button † - Uncle * Evelyn Locke - Cousin * Irene Fawkes - Aunt * Guy Fawkes - Uncle * Sahara Fawkes † - Cousin Allies * Bedelia Dedlock † - Lover, Mentor and Ally * Vlad Katarina † - Ally * Anne Button † - Ally * Ravenna Black - Rescuee * Dove Masquerade - Attempted Victim turned Ally * Dottie Jones - Enemy turned Love Interest and Ally * Idrissa Mikkelsen † - Savior and Ally * Will Lawton - Enemy turned Ally * Emilia Targaryen - Enemy turned Ally * Keanu Wick † - Enemy turned Ally * Garrett Flynn † - Enemy turned Ally * Cornell Ali † - Ally * Leon Church † - Ally Enemies * Lara Katarina † - Wife turned Victim * Marian Aberdine † - Victim * Bingley Williams † - Rival turned Victim * Wickham Williams † - Rival turned Victim * Willoughby Williams † - Victim * Babydoll Black † - Ally turned Victim * Sun Yen † - Ally turned Victim * Ross Durin † - Ally and Rival turned Victim * Jane Gambino † - Ally turned Victim * Shia Countryman † - Ally turned Victim * Nikolai Mikkelsen † - Ally turned Victim * Benjamin Finch † - Ally turned Victim * Thomas Howlett † - Victim * Zendaya Church † - Friend turned Victim * Tony DePalma † - Victim * Prissy Gambino - Lover and Ally turned Attempted Victim * Jyn Mikkelsen - Rescuee turned Attempted Victim * Archer King - Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer * Jeff Gambino † - Attempted Victim turned Mentor and Ally turned Rival and Enemy * Amy Lane † - Ally turned Attempted Victim * Sahara Fawkes † - Ally turned Attempted Victim * Olanna Mikkelsen † - Abuser * Christian Preston † - Captor * James Logan - Rival and Ally turned Enemy * Kate Bukater - Ally turned Enemy * Emma Gambino † - Ally turned Enemy * Bennet Gambino † - Ally turned Enemy * Anatoly Nykl † - Ally turned Enemy * Root Strucker - Ally turned Enemy * Diego González † - Ally turned Enemy * Chloe McCready † - Ally turned Enemy * Jackie Death - Ally turned Enemy * Ava Twist - Ally turned Enemy * Daniel Bond † - Captor * Walter Cooper - Captor * Tyrell Wallström - Rival * Evelyn Locke * Maya Carpenter † * Josh González * Luis González * Rene González Trivia * Johann is a name of Hebrew origin and means "God is merciful." Hannibal means "Mercy of Baal" and is of Phoenician/Carthaginian origin. Mikkelsen is a Danish-Norwegian surname meaning "son of Mikkel." Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:MWW Characters Category:MWV Characters Category:Mutants Category:Bratva